


God Blessed Humanity With Finnrey

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, LMAO, My predictions for episode 8, Spoiler alert: someone get OBLITERATED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finnrey is canon bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Blessed Humanity With Finnrey

REY appears, camera pans over the plane of her face. She GLARES at KYLO REN as she approaches him, a lightsaber in hand. And SUDDENLY she KICKS HIM IN THE FACE. He is KNOCKED OUT, fucking OBLITERATED. To finish the job, she takes KYLO’S lightsaber and SHOVES IT DOWN HIS THROAT. KYLO REN chokes but doesnt die. So REY turns on the lightsaber, and ROASTS HIS ORGANS. And then she turns to FINN and kisses him. "AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER" is written in 18 POINT EGYPTIAN FONT. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin roasted so hard he died


End file.
